Fashion Disastor
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a co-write and request with nyelator, In this one our girls from Life in Prison, Superhero, Smackdown Revenge, etc. There is 3 new players including nyelator's OC's which I thank him for letting me use. However there is a few twists and turns that no one will expect. How will it go down? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Mandy sneaks into the Pasadena Museum of California Art, where she is wearing a white top that has a heart neckline and cuts in the center but also ties at the center, leather black pants and red

fabric boots. She hides overnight and the next night she waits for Carmella and Emma. Carmella shows up in her tight black pants, combat boots, a gray graphic t, black sunglasses and a black beanie and black leather jacket. She has Emma be a look out as she sticks out the most in a black leather zip up vest that ties on the side with leather laces, and can hook in the front and her blue jeans that she has folded down and not buttoned. She can attract people to her and keep eyes off of Carmella. The girls go in once Carmella busts in, they head over to where Mandy is.

"Let's do this," says Mandy.

The girls nod and start filling up Carmella's and Mandy's purses that they carry with them. Becky swoops into the room and stops Carmella first getting her bag away from her and she ties up Carmella before going after Mandy and Emma, she ties Mandy up and sticks her with Carmella. She finally after a lot of chasing catches up with Emma, she ties up Emma and focuses on her alone for right now.

"Who do you work for?" asks Becky.

"Like I am telling you," state's Emma.

Becky pulls her up by her hair.

"Sunshine you will tell me who you are working for."

"I'd rather be dead, you can't ask a corpse questions."

Emma smirks before Becky growls and decks her hard. Becky drops Emma then starts back to the other two annoyed, when she gets back the other two are hopping away. Becky is in a steampunk crop top that is leather and ties around her neck. The top has steampunk clips in the front and light brown leather straps across the front. She is also in matching leather brown handless gloves that have three spikes on the bottom, a brown clog, and she is also in dark brown leather shorts with three clogs on the bottom and she is also in a brown bandana that has clogs throughout and steampunk goggles on top of her bandana. She is also in colorful striped socks with brown leather boots. She abandons Carmella for another day and tackles Mandy, forcing her back away from the door even kicking her hip and stepping on it a little bit. Mandy screams in pain which is very understandable knowing how much damage a hip can take and how painful it is.

"Get off bitch!"

"Tell me who you work for or the other hip is next!"

"You can't threaten me!"

Becky turns her over with her arm twisting Mandy's arm back hard and stomps hard on the other hip it hurts a lot but Mandy still doesn't talk. Becky drags Mandy to Emma and ties them together and sets off the alarm before she leaves. The cops come and drag Mandy and Emma out of there, they hear popping from Mandy's hips.

"Let's take her to get checked out first, take the other to the holding cell!" orders one cop

"Yes sir!" says the other cops

The boss of the cops takes Mandy to a nearby hospital to get her hips checked out but doesn't leave her side where Emma is taken straight to the police station. In the meantime Becky goes off to try to find Carmella knowing she can't get far since she is still tied up. Becky finds her getting pretty tired.

"Got you bitch."

She swoops down and stops Carmella, she takes her into an alley and gets it out of her who the three of them work for. She decides that Carmella needs punished so she hangs Carmella upside down on a ladder in the alleyway, after taking Carmella's phone. She starts recording as Carmella is swearing and trying to get free, swinging every way that she can think of. Becky records it all before sending it to Carmella's friends then punching her in the face knocking her out. Becky scoops her up and carries Carmella back to her place where she places where she is tied up. Carmella wakes up and fills a chill when she looks in a mirror across from her she sees that she is in a black bikini with hot pink and light peach thick stripes on the side, on the top the cups of the top have a hot pink bottom with a little space and thin pink lines. She is also in a bright blue hat, with peach decked out lid with black and blue squares and the hat has NY on the cap part of the hat.

"You're awake good, enjoy the show," says Becky

"What do you mean?" asks Carmella

"Don't you remember honey? You gave up Alexa Bliss, so I'm going to go take her down, I am sure she will be stupid enough to finish your job."

She leaves and goes back to the crime scene and watches with a smirk on her face. Alexa shows up wearing a black dress that goes to the knees, wraps around her neck but opens in a scoop neck, she is also on black leather boots that go to the knee. Alexa goes in to try to steal some jewels herself, Becky swoops in and takes her out which was harder than it looks because she is more feisty than she looks. She does however get taken out and tied up.

"What the actual hell?!" says Alexa

"That's what I want to know that and who you work for," says Becky.

"Hmph, forget it," says Alexa.

Becky ups an eyebrow and gives her the same treatment as Mandy.

"Okay! Okay! I work for Maryse," says Alexa

"Maryse? You mean Maryse Ouellet the fashion designer?"

"That's her."

"Interesting, okay bye sweetie have fun rotting." says Becky

She makes sure Alexa can't escape and sets off another alarm before leaving quickly her next target to get tomorrow. Alexa gets arrested on the spot and sent to the same hospital before sent to prison herself with Mandy with her. Becky goes to Maryse's house where she sees Maryse outside pool area, sitting poolside in a yellow bikini with little hoops on the side of her bikini and two little hoops on the top in the middle of the straps going around her neck. Becky dragged a tied up Carmella. They stop and see that Leanna is in there too. Leanna is in a reddish orange bikini where the top clips in the front. Becky tosses Carmella into the pool area. This distracts both Leanna and Maryse long enough for Becky to go in and over take them both, tieng them up with rope and handcuffing them to their chairs and even getting chains in the mix.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!" says both girls, very confused.

Becky stands in front of them with Carmella next to her.

"I don't have time for your stupidity," says Becky.

She goes inside leaving Carmella there and goes inside of the house. She calls the police and leaves quickly. The police come in and Leanna and Maryse are quick to turn the tides.

"HELP! HELP!" calls the girls.

Carmella was using a knife to help free herself when the police get in.

"Freeze!" says the cops

N"She captured us!" says Leanna.

"She is insane she broke into the house and then tried to play victim!" says Maryse.

"I mean look she can set herself free! She can do all this!" says Leanna

The police don't need anymore and they release Leanna and Maryse, but take Carmella with them. Carmella of course fights this but she doesn't get that far. Carmella, Alexa, and Mandy all try to fight but because of lack of evidence against Maryse and Leanna they all end up in jail. Carmella gets a cell with a window, Becky comes to visit her with her watch. Becky shows Carmella the watch making Carmella confused.

"Huh?" asks Carmella

She goes over and looks at the watch.

"It's a gift for you," says Becky.

"Why?" asks Carmella

"So you can count your time here until your sentence is up. Oops got to go have fun," says Becky.

She leaves as guards are doing their rounds. In the meantime Leanna and Maryse have a new worker, Natalya, who is a master thief. She goes back to the museum and starts stealing things, putting them into her bag. Becky figures the girls would be awfully stupid to send someone back there so she goes back to the museum and catches Natalya in the act. Natalya is wearing a sleeveless black leather one piece that is slit down the middle of her chest and both sides but has thin fishnetting down both areas so it isn't open completely, and she also has on a belt in the middle, black leather boots and fingerless gloves that have spikes around the top and bottom. Becky catches her off guard and catches her.

"Who are you working for?" asks Becky, secretly recording it.

"Fuck this shit I am not going to the hospital for how much they are paying me, Leanna and Maryse." says Natalya

"The fashion designer and model?" asks Becky.

"Correct, the same. Hell for how much they make I should be making double," says Natalya

"They must not have warned you about me, or that they throw their colleagues under the bus," says Becky.

"The fuck?!" asks Natalya

"Oh yeah, they did the same to Carmella, why do you think she is in jail and they aren't? They threw her to the cops without blinking, they don't care," says Becky.

Natalya is mad with every right to be but can't do anything as the new camera system set off alarms. Becky hightails it out of thee and Natalya is sent to prison. The next day Maryse and Leanna is in a photoshoot on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

They brought their bodyguard Lana, Becky sneaks in wearing a bathing suit of her own, she knows she can't get in without looking. Becky takes out Lana and switches her clothes. Lana was in black jacket that have little stripes down the whole thing, it has three silver buttons but leaves her chest showing in the middle, she also had on a matching skirt and black heels. Becky switches her for a multicolored bathing suit, tying her wrist together. The guards blink at the red hair but seeing Lana's normal bun they let Becky in thinking Lana just dyed her hair with Leanna's and Maryse's permission. The girls finish up and are confused why Lana isn't waiting for them. They go into their tent looking for Lana.

"If she ditched us…" says Leanna

"Oh she will be in big trouble," says Maryse, angirly.

"Lana! You best have an explanation," says Leanna.

"Oh she is a bit undertied for now," says Becky.

"You again?! Leave us alone!" says the girls

"I think I'd rather fix you girls up for your next shoot," says Becky

She smiles and cracks her knuckles. Becky grabs the girls by their hair dragging them out of the way of everyone. She knows that models hate looking horrible.

"Let's see what we can do hmm ladies? You should be in tip top shape, right?"

She kicks both girls with a dirty shoe, and pretends to be concerned with that look. She takes some yellow pants putting them over Leanna's outfit and takes some orange ones putting them on Maryse. She goes looking for top for them both, finding a clown shirt for Leanna and a striped shirt for Maryse. She then takes a lot of photos on a developed photos. She helps them out of them sending them into clothes racks. She takes photos of them like that but keeping them just like that hanging around in the clothes. They try to fight out but it makes it worse. They end up tipping the clothes rack over getting stuck more. Becky can't help but laugh out loud at their predicament. She takes another photo leaving the photos laying around them.

"Get us out of here!" says the girls

"Let me think..nope. Bye girls," says Becky.

She leaves laughing some more glad that they put themselves in an embarrassing situation themselves. She finds Lana forcing her up she takes her throwing her into the pile of clothes and the girls, she ties Lana to the clothes rack with the two of them. Their heads are the only thing sticking out of the mess. The police are called and they help the girls out of the mess, the clothes fall to reveal that Maryse's not only has braids throughout her hair, she also has on a black bikini where the bottom has three golden chains instead of strings holding her sides. Leanna has her hair down and is sporting a blueish purple bikini with two single silver chains on her sides of the bottom half of her bikini. They cuff them all three up despite their whining, well Leanna's whining more like it.

" Lana Perry, Maryse Ouellet, and Leanna Decker, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" says a cop.

"Yes!" says the girls.

The police say more stuffing them into the back of cars. They make it there where they are chained at the ankles and hands.

"Ow!" says Leanna

"So hard," says Maryse.

"I'm just hired help why the hell am I here?!" says Lana.

"Shut up, keep moving!" says a guard

They keep going not liking this already. They put them in holding cells for now, waiting for trial. Leanna is the only one not too worried, not thinking the police have anything.

"Why the hell are you so calm?! Don't you understand we are going to jail!" says Maryse.

"Oh come on, they got nothing on us, look at Lana she is with us and they don't know a thing about her yet she's here with us," says Leanna.

They blink and look at her like she is the dumbest person alive.

"Will you both stop freaking out! Look they tried this before and nothing happened. Tomorrow we will be set free," says Leanna.

"Believe whatever you want, they find "innocent" people guilty all the time," says Lana.

They decide there is no reason to argue with her, she will believe anything until the book is thrown at her and her prettyself is locked up. They don't know that the police is listening to their conversations and go to the cell.

"Decker come on we're going somewhere else," says the cop.

Leanna is confused but lets the cop lead her to a different cell away from Lana and Maryse. The next day Lana and Maryse have their court dates pretty early in the morning. Leanna gets her court date later, despite the evidence Leanna still thinks she is going to be let go easy.

"Guilty! Full sentence is to be carried out," says the judge.

Leanna is pretty stunned, she stands up moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Your honor you can't be serious!" says Leanna.

"I am dead serious, bailiff take her away," says the judge.

"What?! No!" says Leanna

She tries to fight her way out throwing a tantrum the whole way talking about how unfair it is, while the bailiff and another cop takes her away.

"Stand up, you are not a child start acting like an adult," says the bailiff.

He forces her to stand on her two feet and walk out the door. She is transported out to jail where everyone else is at. She is reunited with Maryse and Lana for a little bit.

"Not going to be arrested huh?" says Maryse.

Lana laughs at that Leanna glares at the both of them.

"Shut up," says Leana.

"You both can shut up, it's shower time! Listen up because the schedule will not be told to you again, 6:30 am you will wake up-" starts a guard.

"6:30?!" says the girls.

"NO ONE WAS SPEAKING TO YOU SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" yells another guard.

"Yes.." says the girls.

"YES WHAT?!" asks the same guard.

"Yes, ma'am," says the girls.

"At that time you and your friends will be doing exercise from 6:30-6:45, if you get a job guess what instead of that you will be working out, you can do whatever you want after you are doing working out until 7:10. At 7:10 until 7:45 you can get breakfast if you don't eat at that time you won't eat until lunch. After breakfast until 8 if you have a phone call you can talk to that person for 15 minutes. Roll call is at 8:30, if you aren't there we will find your ass. At 8:30 you will be escorted to school or work, not modeling either. We will tell you what jobs you do. You will come back from school or work at 12, at 12 you can have lunch until 13 hundred hours." says the guard

"What's 13 hundred hours?" asks Leanna.

"Military time, Miss Decker you will learn to love it. That means 1 pm," says the guard.

"Military time?! We aren't in the military why not use normal terms. Also all this work out and working bullshit, we aren't in the actual military," says Leanna, disgusted.

"This is a punishment Miss Decker, not a luxury spa, you have little rights in here. Deciding where you go and what you do isn't one of them. We are here to make sure you learn a lesson and that you become better person to society. We are also here to protect you not make sure you are comfortable. Continue the schedule!" orders the other guard.

"If you don't have school or work you will have luxury time from 13 hundred hours until 17 hundred hours. That's five o'clock Miss Decker. At 17 hundred hours you will have supper. Just like breakfast and lunch if you don't eat you starve, we aren't a day care we aren't babysitting your ass! After that you are free until 20 hundred hours, that is when we have evening roll call. That is eight o'clock Miss. Decker. If you aren't there we will look for your ass! You must be at your cell at eight o'clock no excuses! Now let's go it's shower time," says the same guard.

They lead them to open shower area where they are stripped of their clothes, and forced to take a cold shower in front of everyone. After that they put on prison uniforms. Their uniforms are one piece suits that zip all the way up. They also have black shoes suitable for working conditions. They don't like them but don't want yelled at again so they leave them alone. Lana, Maryse and Leanna are set up seperate cells, the police don't want them ganging up with each other at all possible. They are left alone for a bit, they go out to the yard and find Alexa, Carmella, Mandy, Natalya, and Emma. The women aren't too happy with the girls, Lana steps away from them as she had nothing to do with the girls getting into jail.

"Ah..hi friends…" says Leanna and Maryse

"Friends?! Ha who are you calling friends, you left us to the dogs alone!" says Natalya

"We aren't your friends, you ditched us! Stuck up bitches," says Alexa.

They surround the girls very angry with what happened. The guards act like nothing is happening as the girls get their butts kicked by the other girls. When the girls anger is let out, Leanna and Maryse is taken to the infirmary for their injuries then sent to bed to rest it off.

"Fuck this, I'm getting out of here..." says Leanna to herself.

That night she tries to get out through the sewer system, and she gets caught halfway through. The next time she tries to escape work and she gets to the gate until she is carried back and gave more work for attempt of escape. When she gets back she is put into solitary confinement for a week. No contact with anyone, the guards don't even talk to her. She gets dragged out and put in front of everyone. She is in a ball not moving and whimpering.

"Let this be a lesson to you, if any of you try to escape this is what will happen. A broken mess, just try it," says a guard.

They bring her back to her cell and leave her there. She stays there a good three days until an officer comes to her cell.

"Package, Decker," says an officer.

She's confused but takes the packages. She looks through it and finds a change of clothes, with a note to it.

Note: "You aren't staying there any longer."

It wasn't signed so Leanna stared at the note confused. The next day, Madelaine Petsch came to take a tour of the prison. She shows up in a red sweater and a plaid skirt also some maroon colored heels. She smiled and looked at the officers and guards happily.

"Thank you so much for this rare opportunity," says Madelaine.

"Not a problem, Miss Petsch," says an officer.

The same officer started showing Madeline around the prison. What they don't know is that she was scoping out possible escape routes, even asked questions about how guarded they were.

"Don't worry Miss Petsch, if anything happens these doors will be secure for the prisoners but you should be able to go in and out without any trouble," says the officer.

"My sister will be coming later, will she be alright?" asks Madeline.

"Yes, of course, I didn't even know you had a sister," says the officer.

"I do, I have two sisters and one brother, I am trying to keep them out of the limelight as long as possible," says Madelaine.

"Alright," says the officer.

"In fact, I am late to meet her for lunch," says Madelaine.

Which wasn't a lie she did plan on meeting her sister later.

"Of course, we will keep your pass open. You are welcome to bring her in later but if something goes wrong, let me know," says the officer.

"Of course."

The officer leaves leaving Madelaine alone to go visit Leanna alone.

"Mads? What are you doing here?" asks Leanna.

"Shh, I will be back later, we are getting you out of here," whispers Madelaine.

"How?" asks Leanna.

"Just leave it to me, where the clothes that I gave you, they are my sisters," says Madelaine.

"Uh..okay," says Leanna.

Madelaine left to meet up with her sister, leaving Leanna more puzzled than anything. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't really care, she was getting out of here finally.

Flashback to two hours ago:

On Madelaine's way out she talked to a fan of hers who has Leanna's key on his belt. When he isn't paying attention she snatches the key from him. He leads her out after a few minutes, not noticing the missing key. On her way to see her sister she makes a copy of the key. She has a wonderful lunch with her sister, and goes over the plan with her.

Back to now:

She goes back to the prison, where she sneaks the key back on the officer. She works her way through the crowd and goes over to Leanna's cell.

"Ah great, you are ready to go," says Madelaine.

Leanna was wearing a gold and silver square/rectangle patterned sleeveless dress and light brown boots that go to the knee with little studs that go to the front of the boot and down the heel.

"Why does your sister have this dress?" asks Leanna.

"Not sure but lets go," says Madelaine.

They start heading for the nearest exits when an alarm goes off. An officer leads the girls out the back door.

"What's going on?" asks Madelaine.

"There is an escaped prisoner you two ladies have to leave before we put the place on lockdown," says the officer.

He has two guards lead them out the door, the girls leave pretending to be scared. They high five and head to Madelaine's house.


	3. Chapter 3

In the meantime, Maryse tags up with Carmella to try to escape finding different ways. They try the same way that Leanna did, but no one wants to help them out of the prison. When that fails they try to go the insane route but that only gets them more guards, when they are medically cleared they are put back into prison.

"Now what smartass?" asks Carmella.

"Shut up and let me think!" says Maryse.

She blinks and notices how some of the girls are flirting with the guards to get away with stuff.

"Mella, watch," says Maryse.

Carmella looks at her confused and sees what Maryse was thinking about and smirks.

"I have an idea," says Carmella.

She grabbed Maryse's hand and lead her to the laundry room. She went looking through the laundry, Maryse stood by.

"What are you doing?" asks Maryse.

"Just shush," says Carmella.

"Excuse you?!" says Maryse.

"Do you want to get out of here?! I will leave your ass like Leanna," says Carmella.

Maryse sighs and relaxes on the wall. Carmella tosses a pair of pants at Maryse, Maryse takes off her outfit and puts on the pants confused. Carmella searches more throughout the clothes.

"Take off your shirt and take off the undershirt," says Carmella.

"Huh?" says Maryse.

"Just do it," says Carmella.

"Bossy ass…." mumbles Maryse.

She takes off the undershirt as she already took off the jumper. Carmella hands her a shirt to match the orange pants. Carmella then finds a knife that the officers were looking for from the last fight. She uses it to cut a heart shaped line in Maryse's new shirt and cuts off the bottom half of the shirt completely just below her breast. Carmella puts the knife in her mouth thinking for a minute.

"I like it," says Carmella.

She finds a pair of capris in the pile and scoffs thinking that was done by an amature. She puts them on cutting them off to her butt, putting on a button on top tying the shirt to look like a crop top but not show off her chest. She hides the knife knowing that they will find it eventually. They head outside without Carmella telling Maryse what is going on. Maryse gets annoyed and pulls her over to a wall away from everyone.

"What the hell is going on?!" demands Maryse.

"You seriously aren't that stupid, do you think we are getting out here with chains? They can hear them miles away," says Carmella.

"Oh I get it, let's do it," says Maryse.

They go over to the guards who has their keys and distracts them well, Carmella with her big hips and thighs, Maryse with her chest. While the guards think they are going to have a good time, the girls grab the keys off the waist grabbing the ones to undo the chains. They lead the guards to a secluded area. The girls kick the men in the groin, then headbutt them. They use their chains to knock the guards out. They get the chains off also the handcuffs, they then drag the guards into the room. Maryse ties both of their hair back in ponytails, and uses her fashion design skills on the guards outfits. She uses the fact that they are in an office to her advantage. She undoes three buttons on both of their shirts and rolls up the pants into shorts using a stapler to staple them into short forms.

"Won't that draw attention to us?" asks Carmella.

"Not at our faces," says Maryse, smirking.

Carmella smirks herself, she loosens her tie just as Maryse does, they put on the hats to cover their faces. They walk on through the prison going to the sign out sheet, as Maryse figured out, the guards except the girls were looking at their bodies not their faces. The female guards were talking behind their backs but the girls didn't care. They were just happy that the plan worked out, they sign the boys out for the day and walk out. They are long gone before the real guards were discovered. They make it to a town and go looking for new outfits, knowing that they can't stay in the guard clothes. The first thing they do is get enough money to live in, they go into a motel not a five star that would draw too much attention to them but also not a 3 star either.

"Okay, time to get a hold of that two faced slut," says Maryse.

"You better," says Carmella.

She lays down in the bed and Maryse tries calling Leanna. They get through just as Becky is able to track their phone, she listens in taking as much notes as possible as they take turns yelling at Carmella. She smirks at how stupid Maryse is for using her phone. Becky put a tracker in it a long time ago, thinking that Maryse would try to escape after Leanna did.

"Gottcha bitches, let's stop this party, hmm?" says Becky,more to herself.

She picks up four pair of handcuffs, she hooks them on her belt for now. She goes to the hotel and asks about the girls room, saying she is a friend of theirs. They think it is Leanna, so they let Becky go up the stairs. She convinces the staff to keep it a surprise. She knows Leanna isn't leaving for four hours, the girls will know she isn't leaving for four hours. She knocks on the door, the girls go to escape but Becky is faster. She grabs Carmella, tossing her into Maryse, making Maryse land on the floor. She looks at the two, Carmella is in a grey crop top with a black tank top that is designed in a way to show the complete crop top, she also in camo pants and sunglasses with black boots. Maryse is in a black dress that opens up in the center but can be tied to close, she has it loosened up.

"Oooo I am going to punish your stupid asses so bad," says Becky.

She cracks her knuckles and beats the living heck out of them, then ties them for now. She even gags them, she leaves taking Carmella's card key. She finds a supply closet and comes back with a gray maid uniform, the girls shake their heads and try to back away. Becky strips them bare and puts the outfits on them.

"You should be use to grey by now. I mean you love dress up," says Becky.

She grabs Carmella by her hair and drags her to one of the beds, she is chained to the window looking like she is cleaning the drapes. She then grabs Maryse, knocking her out and breaking her nose. She is chained to the bed, some food crumbs all over the bed. She also has a cookie shoved in her mouth which will probably make Maryse complain about watching her diet.

"Mmm chocolate chip," says Becky.

She takes a bite of her cookie and goes over to the fridge.

"Hey Carmella, how much is this tiny bottle of wine?" asks Becky.

"Twenty dollars! Don't drink that!" says Carmella.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not. You are," says Becky.

She gets Carmella drunk and loopy before getting a bottle of water before splashing Carmella.

"Oooo such a big mess…" says Carmella.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go get someone to help," says Becky.

"Oh wow you are the bestest," slurs Carmella.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you sweetie," says Becky.

She leaves and calls the police leading them to where Carmella and Becky are. When they show up they can't help but burst out laughing at the girls predicament. They unchain both girls, Maryse and Carmella gets put over an officer's shoulders. They would rather not fight with a drunk girl and a knocked out girl who can wake up at any second. They handcuff and chain Maryse, taking her to her cell where she is chained to the bed. Carmella is taken to her cell chained up but with guards watching her just in case. Back at the hotel, Becky smiles at her work taking a lot of photos of the girls getting carried off to jail literally. She walks her way toward Madelaine's house. She hides in the bushes and climbs up a nearby tree to an open window. She hides when she sees Madelaine.

"Hey...I'm going to...go out for a sec and make a call," says Madelaine.

"Is everything okay?" asks Leanna.

"Yeah, everything is fine," says Madelaine.

"Okay whatever, Mads," says Leanna.

Madelaine goes outside and uses her cellphone. She calls the police and tells them to go to her place.

"What in the hell is she doing.." asks Becky to herself.

She watches as the police show up to Madelaine's door. Madelaine puts her hands up above her head, she knows exactly what she is doing.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Perstch?" asks an officer.

"No, nothing is okay. I have something to tell you," says Madelaine.

She walks over to the officers ready to give herself in.

"What is it?" asks the same officer.

"I helped Leanna Decker escape, I am the reason she is free," says Madelaine.

"We are going to have to bring you in, you understand what you are saying?" asks officer.

"Yes, I'm not stupid," says Madelaine.

She turns around and lets the officers handcuff her while reading her her rights.

"Fuck this I am getting out of here," says Leanna.

She hurries down the stairs and out the back door. She hurries leaving everything but her cell phone and keys behind. She can always come back for her car. She makes her way into the city, where she goes into the mall hiding in the crowd. She thinks hard, wondering where she can go. She doesn't know where the officers will look for her though, which is her problem. In the meantime, Madelaine is being questioned.

"I'm telling you she was at the house," says Madelaine.

"We are telling you she isn't there!" says the lead officer.

"Then I don't know where she is," says Madelaine.

"You don't know or won't tell us?" asks the officer.

"I don't know! If I knew she left I would have told you by now, but I don't know!" says Madelaine.

They try different tactics but get nowhere, Madelaine's story doesn't change. They decide to go on a hunt for Leanna on their own. They can't leave Madelaine there so they let her go since she turned herself in. She leaves confused but doesn't question anything, but she is glad everything went to plan. The officers look back at their last known sighting of Leanna and starts from there. Meanwhile in prison, a sober Carmella, woken up Maryse, and Alexa are all very mad about being in prison while Madelaine and Leanna are running around.

"How the fuck can they not find her?!" asks Carmella.

"She told us where she is coming from, are they that stupid?!" says Maryse.

"She should be rotting here as well," says Alexa.

"This is bullshit, that one bitch should have found her a while ago," says Carmella.

"Who even is she?! She practically kidnapped us and should be here and so shouldn't Leanna," says Maryse.

"I'd love to show her a one up outside of her comfort zone," says Alexa.

"Which one?" asks Maryse.

"Does it matter?" asks Alexa.

"True," says Maryse.


	4. Chapter 4

In the meantime, Becky is able to track down Leanna through her phone. She finds Leanna looking around the city, but not well enough. Becky hides around the corners, wondering what she is up too. She wants Leanna to leave the area and go somewhere less secluded or at least a bar or something. In the meantime, Madelaine is chilling at her house loving life. She gets annoyed when there is a knock at the door. She is wearing a red sleeveless button up shirt and a black skirt with pockets.

"Coming coming! Stop pounding on my door!" says Madelaine.

She answers the door and finds two officers.

"What now?" asks Madelaine.

"We need to ask you some questions, Miss Pertsch," says an officer.

"What exactly?" asks Madelaine.

"About Miss Decker," says an officer.

"I answered all of your questions," says Madelaine.

"When did you last see her?" asks a different officer.

"When I gave myself up," says Madelaine.

"Do you know where she would go?" asks the same officer.

"A party most likely," says Madelaine.

"What party?" asks the same officer.

"How am I supposed to know?" asks Madelaine.

"That's all we want to know, don't go to far we may have more questions for you," says the same officer.

"Yes sir, please let me go back to enjoying the rest of my day," says Madelaine.

"Of course, good day, Miss Perstch," says the officer from earlier.

They both leave her and Madelaine shuts the door behind her. In the meantime, Becky is still following Leanna. She follows Leanna into someone's house and finds out it is a party, she smirks making her way to Leanna. Becky couldn't guess that she was going to a party when Leanna is wearing a long white cardigan, black v-neck shirt that is bejeweled around the collar, and blue jeans with black leather boots. Becky attacks her first but Leanna fights free and starts getting away from Becky. Becky throws a lamp at Leanna but Leanna uses a vase to protect her from the glass. The fight goes out of hand to the point that the host calls the police. The police come to the house and drags Becky off of Leanna and puts handcuffs on Leanna.

"Arrest her too, if you are going to arrest anyone arrest her!" says Leanna.

"Why would we arrest her?" asks the cops.

"I'm pressing charges for assault and stalking me and my friends," says Leanna.

"Stalking and assault? Are you serious?" asks the cop.

"I might be arrested but am I or am I not a citizen of the United states?! Just question her!" says Leanna.

"Sorry about this…"says the officer.

They handcuff Becky and lead her away with Leanna making them sit next to each other in the cop car.

"I hate you…" says Becky.

"The feeling is neutral," says Leanna.

They lead Becky into the jail to be questioned while Leanna is sent to jail. When Leana makes it to the courtyard after dinner the girls attack her hard core. Becky on the other hand sits back in her chair one hundred percent certain she isn't going to jail for doing their job.

"Miss…." starts the officer

"Lynch, Becky Lynch," says Becky.

"Miss Lynch, let's talk about what Miss Decker is talking about," says the officer.

"She's such a pussy, I didn't hurt her that bad on any of the times that I attacked her," says Becky.

"So you admit that you attacked her..on more than one occasion," says the officer.

"Look, I was just doing your job, if it weren't for me then you wouldn't have any of their happy asses, sure Nattie got the lighter sentence for giving up her bosses but who do you think got her there?" asks Becky.

The officer turns on his recorder and sits down suddenly interested.

"Why not tell us how you did my job?" asks the officer.

"Where to begin, well there's Carmella, Mandy and Emma. I took them out at the museum then set off an alarm. Okay, Carmella got away but she would have anyways she's slimy and you all are so slow. I followed Carmella, took her out then got Alexa out of her. You should have seen the photos I took on her phone sending them to her friends," says Becky laughing.

"That was you? You should be a photographer, but what about Alexa?" asks the officer.

"Aw thank you. Well Alexa is easier, Carmella gave her up and I knew she would be stupid enough to finish the job. So I went and took out Alexa where she gave up Maryse and Leanna as her boss," says Becky.

She gets mad and moves the papers off the table.

"Hey hey, we're just talking here, tell me why you are so mad," says the officer.

"You! You had the bitches and you let them go free after I caught them for you! More evidence?! What kind of bullshit is that?!" asks Becky.

"Just doing our job, now Miss Lynch let is about Nattie as you call her," says the officer.

"When I swooped in on her, I felt so bad for the poor thing she had no idea that those backstabbing bitches were going to throw her under the bus. I couldn't let her suffer for them," says Becky.

"You were trying to help her like you did us?" asks the officer.

"Yeah! She didn't do anything to deserve backstabbed like that! Poor poor Nattie, but I couldn't let her go she was still stealing," says Becky.

"Of course, so you left the tape with her after taking her out. What about Lana and the girls at the shoot?" asks the officer.

"Well, Lana was collateral damage wrong place wrong time, sad really. When I took down the other two girls she needed taken out too so she couldn't let them go. Whoops, can't take it back it happened it's the past. After that, Leanna escaped with Maddie. I tailed them for a while but lost track of them. I didn't have time to go around the country for two redheads, I mean come on you're the cops and you don't have that time. There is other people who need your help. So I had to wait for Maryse to get out, there was a tracker I planted in both girls phones. I focused on Maryse so I could get them all out. I couldn't sit back and let them go free too. Then they tried to escape! I punished them for escaping then went after Maddie and Leanna. Maddie surprised me though she turned herself in. So I stuck to Leanna, I have been keeping my eye on her for a long while. Maddie, can get her own self in prison I mean she should have a long time ago. Keeping a felon in her house? Come on. That is jail time for sure. " says Becky.

"well...I think we have enough to arrest you for kidnapping and assault, oh what the hell stalking too, come on up," says the officer.

Becky puts up a fight but she gets arrested and put in jail. The next morning she finds that Leanna has been turned into a servant.

"Look who has been trapped in here, with us," says Maryse.

"Oooo you are so going down," says Natalya.

The girls all attack Becky and end up tying her up with her jacket that came with her prison uniform. Becky puts up a fight not standing there and taking it from them at all. The guards stand by and do nothing. Which isn't surprising, word goes around fast. It takes a while but she does get them off, however she isn't uninjured. She wraps her arm around her ribs and leans on the gate. One of the guards comes over to her but she kicks her leg at him.

"Woah! Just trying to help!" says the guard.

"Bullshit! Where were you when they were kicking my ass?! Fuck off. I'm fine!" says Becky.

The guard backs off letting her decide when she will stop facking and accept help. Soon it is time for them all to go to their cells. Leanna finds her cell with more stuff in it.

"Uh excuse me there has to be a mistake, someone's stuff is in here," says Leanna.

"No there isn't a mistake," says the guard.

"You got to be kidding me," says Becky.

"Oh hell no!" says Leanna.

The guard makes both girls go into the cell and leaves them there. The girls of course fight it out well into the morning, Leanna making Becky's current wounds worse. Becky ignores it and avoids the girls while Leanna plays servant for the girls. The longer Becky ignores them and her pain the longer she can avoid them. Though they do force her into being a servant as well, abusing her worse than Leanna. One day while doing, Natalya's and Carmella's chores coughing up a storm she starts getting dizzy and stops for a minute.

"Hey, we didn't tell you to stop," says Carmella.

"Come on queen be it's just laundry show us what you can do," says Natalya.

"I'm-I'm doing-" starts Becky.

She collapses to the ground.

"Oh fuck! What now?!" asks Carmella.

"We can't leave her there, we'll get solitaire next!" says Natalya.

"Fuck that! Come on!" says Carmella.

Natalya scoops her up and carries Becky to the infirmary.

"What happened?!" asks the doctor.

"We don't know!" says Carmella.

"She was doing the laundry and collapsed," says Natalya.

"Put her on the bed and get out!" says the doctor.

They run out quickly after doing what she asked.

"If she dies it will be on us!" says Carmella.

"Calm down, she isn't going to die! We-we just have to stay positive!" says Natalya.

They watch from the door and see her trying to work on Becky but it is way out of her way to help Becky. An ambulance comes for Becky forcing Natalya and Carmella out of the room. As they load Becky on the ambulance.

"Now do we panic?!" asks Carmella.

"Now we panic!" says Natalya.

They rush over to the gate and watch as the ambulance goes away.


	5. Chapter 5

When Becky wakes up she panics and fights at her restraints, a nurse comes in and holds her wrist gently.

"Easy Easy, your in a hospital, what's the last thing you remember?" asks the nurse.

"Being in the laundry room in prison," answers Becky.

"Good good," says the nurse.

"What happened, why am I here?" asks Becky.

"Well you had so much damage that you broke a rib and that broken rib caused a cut on the inside of your skin, luckily not your lung and because you left it alone you got sick," says the nurse.

"How long have I been here?"

"Just a day sweetie, here take your medicine, I'm going to check you over okay?"

Becky does still confused and lets the nurse check her over.

"What's your name?"

"Becky Lynch."

"How old are you?"

"31"

"Good good, now I will be back later with dinner."

Becky is too confused to fight anything but she knows she is chained to the bed. Which she understands, she decides to go with it a few days. After a few days, she uses one of her bobby pins on the handcuffs and gets herself loose. She pretends to still be stuck until her nurse leaves to go down and get her medicine. She rushes out the door and sneaks in the back way, she goes down the back staircase and down the exit. The officer comes in to check on her after flirting with a nurse and sends out the code for an escaped prisoner. They don't believe she can go far away but when they go looking around the hospital she is long gone. Becky is really mad that Maddie isn't in jail like she is supposed to. She hates to admit it but she needs Leanna to get the girl behind bars. She already knows that she has to get Leanna out. She sneaks into the jail through the vents, she finds Leanna sulking alone. Becky flips down and cover her mouth before Leanna screams.

"If you want out of here stay quiet."

Leanna looks at her confused but agrees they climb up the way of the beds back into the vent. Becky covers the vent and they start crawling out with Becky leading the way. When they get out, Becky uses some tools to get Leanna's handcuffs off of her then brings her to her car.

"Get in."

"Uh...you got to be kidding."

"I can leave you here and you can go back to jail."

"How am I to know that you aren't high on painkillers?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be stupid enough to drive and we would be waiting for a taxi. Get. In."

Leanna sighs getting into Becky's car, Becky starts driving. She takes Leanna back to her place and handcuffs her again to a chair near by so she can think on how to get Maddie with Leanna. Leanna is sitting in just a pair of black underwear and a holy white sweater. She smiles and finally gets it, tricking Leanna.

"Leanna, I know you don't want your friend to go to jail, she did everything for you, but if you don't work with me then I guess she's screwed," says Becky.

Becky really won't work with Leanna but she wants Leanna to think she is helping Maddie and her.

"What's in it for you?" asks Leanna.

"Getting one less person not wrongfully in prison, I am a hero so it's in my job description," says Becky.

"How do I know you're not lying?! You've lied so many times," says Leanna.

"Well you can shut up, help your friend, and stop acting like a five year old, or the cops can get her," says Becky.

"..." says Leanna.

"I'll let you ponder on that for a minute," says Becky.

Leanna thought on that for a long while, she was mad at Maddie for not being in jail too but she also knew that Maddie shouldn't be in jail. She honestly didn't think Madelaine could make it in prison, she is so innocent and sweet.

"Okay, I'll help you if it means helping her," says Leanna.

"Of course, sweetie, just tip her off that the police might be looking for her and that a friend is coming with you to pick you both up," says Becky.

"I need my phone," says Leanna.

Becky tosses her her phone, Leanna goes ahead and texts Madelaine about what is going down and Madelaine falls for the trap hook line and sinker.

"She said come to her house tomorrow," says Leanna.

"Great, well get some rest tomorrow will be a long day," says Becky.

Leanna sighs knowing she isn't getting out of the chair anytime soon so falls asleep there. Becky smiles going to her own bed, the next morning she takes some pain pills then goes to check on her guest.

"Hungry? Want some eggs?" asks Becky.

"Uh..thanks," says Leanna.

Becky goes to the kitchen fixing them both up something to eat. She is trying to win a little trust from Leanna just so Leanna doesn't blow everything that she worked hard on. After breakfast, Leanna is taken to Becky's car where she is unhandcuffed for show. Leanna gives Becky directions to Madelaine's house. They get to her house, where Leanna knocks on the door. Madelaine opens the door in her blue sweater that folds to the back and shows her stomach with her black skirt, she sees Becky then runs for it, Becky gives her chase catching up with her she yanks on Madelaine. Leanna comes to Madelaine's rescue, both girls start beating Becky down to the ground. Becky sees that they are standing on a fold of the rug, she starts crawling her way away from the girls. They try to drag her back but she kicks their hands away. She tugs on the rug making the girls fall. Becky grabs an expensive vase smashing it on Leanna's head knocking her out.

"That's very expensive! You can't imagine how much it costs!" complains Madelaine.

"Then why is it in your house then? I mean honestly if you were going to put it where animals or anyone can grab it for defense it's your fault not mine," says Becky.

She grabs another expensive vase and smashes it over Madelaine's head, knocking her out. She drags the girls to make sure that they are close together handcuffing them together. She rolls up the rug then goes outside in Madelaine's shed, she finds the hose bringing it back. She uses it to tie the rug up tying the hose in a nice bow as much as possible. Becky grabs some bandana's out of a nearby closet using them to gag the both of them. Becky then calls the cops on the both of them, she leaves hiding nearby to watch the show. The police show up laughing at the girls expense.

"Hold on, hold on, we will get you out," says one officer.

They get the girls out, handcuff them, read their rights leading them out the door. They put Leanna in jail for escaping and Madelaine for aiding and abetting a fugitive. The others are happy that they get their servant back leaving Madelaine alone to discover the rough life of prison. Her first chore is doing the laundry where she barely even touches any of the uniforms finding it disgusting. It takes her a good four hours to do the laundry.

"Okay, just laundry, I can do laundry," says Madelaine.

"This is only day one Miss. Petsch, come on back to your cell," says the guard.

He takes her back for her cell, she is woken up earlier than the other prisoners and lead to the kitchen where she has to cook for everyone. The cook doesn't go easy on her, Madelaine ends up breaking three nails. The cook doesn't care just giving her bandaids and gloves for her fingers.

"Get back to work, princess," says the cook.

"Back to work?! I just broke three nails!" says Madelaine.

"That sounds like a personal problem nails grow back, here put this on your head," says the cook.

She hands Madelaine a cooking net.

"Uh no, no thank you," says Madelaine.

"Your long hair is getting into the hair, this is food you eat too. Do you want hair in your food?" asks the cook.

"...no," says Madelaine.

"Then put it on grow up and get started on those potatoes," orders the cook.

Madelaine lets out a whimper pulling her hair up in a bun then puts on the hair net. She gets to work peeling the potatoes and chopping them up. She has to help clean up afterwards including vomit from someone who threw up.

"This can't be legal!" says Madelaine.

"Neither is aiding and abetting a criminal, so get cleaning up!" says the cook.

She whines again cleaning some more gagging while she does.

"If you actually throw up you have to clean it up too. Hurry up, you have to scrub your hands clean then start on dinner," says cook.

She leaves Madelaine to clean up the mess before scrubbing her hands in shook that she isn't done yet. She helps out in the kitchen then cooks up dinner not to happy about what she made. After she does her time in the kitchen she goes to bed crashing without dinner. The next day she is taken to a nearby farm, where she works from sun up working on the fence, milking the cows, cleaning the stalls, feeding the animals, collecting the eggs from chickens. Which collecting the eggs has her chased by roosters and falling in some mud some not. She gets up and spits out the mud very done with everything.

"I'm done! I'm going home! And I am going to bed after a shower!" says Madelaine.

"Oh honey, you aren't done yet you just started go ahead and take a shower upstairs, I'll get you some clothes from my daughter," says the farmer's wife.

"Uh..thank you..wait just started?!" says Madelaine.

She gets pulled upstairs and to the nearest bathroom.

"Of course, you just fed the animals cleaned a few stalls and fixed part of the fence there is more to farming then that, it's only noon. We work from sun up to sun down," says the farmer's wife.

Madelaine doesn't know what to say but she gives her her ruined clothes and hits the shower. The farmer's wife puts her clothes in the washer then goes back to check in on the other prisoners after giving Madelaine some clothes. Madelaine gets out of the shower to find a pair of blue jeans, worker boots, an old t-shirt and a hair tie for her hair. She sighs putting everything on then pulls her hair in a ponytail. She goes outside not even worrying about what she looks like after the day she just started. She goes on working, she starts loading up the hay barrels into the loft, which takes all day. They don't get done until almost dinner ti me where Madelaine helps the farmer's wife get the clothes off the line and into the house. Then helps her make dinner after they heard that she helped in the kitchen yesterday. She gets handed the clean prison uniform and shoes where she gets dressed back into them handing the daughter's clothes back to her.

"Thank you," says Madelaine.

"No problem, thanks for your help on the farm. We might call you back for another day," says the farmer.

The bus comes and picks up the prisoners from the farm. The next day Madelaine wakes up extremely sore ending up in the laundry room for an easy day after her day on the farm.

"This isn't an easy day!" says Madelaine.

"You were in charge of the weight room, would you rather clean up weights for the day?" asks the guards.

"No! This is wonderful," says Madelaine.

"Thought so," says the guards.

They stay near the door and let her do the laundry.

"Another load coming in!" calls another prisoner.

The prisoner puts the load on top of the already toppling clothes barring Madelaine under the dirty clothes.

"EW" says Madelaine.

"Get to work, Mrs. Pertsh!" says the guards.

Madelaine gets up where she puts the laundry where they belong slowly. She finishes up then makes her way to the dining hall for dinner. After that she goes to bed which she can't sleep despite her still being tired. She can't sleep until almost 3 o'clock in the morning giving her two hours of sleep. She thinks its only one time thing until a few days later she still doesn't get enough sleep.

"You gotta be kidding me...how am I the only one not getting sleep?!" says Madelaine.

Her complaints ends her into the warden's office, she is confused and angry but hopes to work something out. She is in chains and handcuffs as she waits for the warden shows up finally slamming her file on the desk.

"You aren't special, Miss Petsch. Grow the hell up, everyone has the same treatment and you aren't going to get special treatment because you are famous," says the warden.

"What I'm not allowed to complain about these damn conditions?! Freedom of speech Mr. warden," says Madelaine.

"That might be true but complaining all the damn time isn't necessary," says the warden.

"I'm sure you have better things to deal with then my complaining ass! What about Leanna?! She's a fucking servents to those bitches. They don't do shit! They get Leanna to do all the work!" says Madelaine.

"That's a serious aceration Miss Petsch, are you sure you saw this and aren't just saying things to save your friends ass?" asks the warden.

"Positive! You can't ask the guards they will lie! I'm telling you, I saw them more than once make her do their chores, get them stuff that they want, work out things with the guards to get away with it, lie to the guards saying she wants to do it!" says Madelaine.

The warden has heard enough and has the guards bring Leanna in.

"I want to hear your side of things on what's going on and don't lie to me, Madelaine here told me everything," says the warden.

He listens to her story on everything that she has to say and has her moved in with Madelaine for her safety since the girls are so close. They are glad about that and go back to their now shared cell everything goes back to normal. The two girls talk about getting of there and Maryse says she wants in on it which they happy agree to that. They go to Alexa and Carmella to ask them for their help to escape. They agree if they get to come with them, they talk about it for a little bit but agree. Their first step is to take over the prison, in an inmate way not take total control of the prison. The girls are already in charge of the prison after the prisoners saw the beat down they gave Becky and what control they had over her. The prisoners were afraid of the girls didn't want anything to do with them.

"We got the prisoners under our thumb but we need to get the guards under our thumbs as well," says Maryse.

"I got this, give me the sluttiest girls of the five of us," says Alexa.

Three of the five look at Leanna and Maryse.

"What...oh no..no.." says Maryse and Leanna.

"You two are our best bet," says Carmella.

"Look at how you dress and act!" says Madelaine.

Maryse pulls Carmella in front of her.

"She does it too!" says Maryse.

"You're worse than her," says Madelaine.

"You seriously are," says Carmella.

"Yeah," says Alexa.

Maryse's eyes go wide and she looks at Leanna who sheepishly nods in agreement.

"Ugh. Fine," says Maryse.

"Not like that," says Alexa.

She takes them into her cell and gets out a pair of scissors.

"We already designed our clothes to fit our likes," says both girls.

"It's not enough, you get the boys attention but they aren't going to do anything if you don't work for it," says Alexa.

They don't argue and let her work at their wardrobes. She cuts off more of Maryse's shorts making them even shorter and tucks them to make them look cuter.

"Take off your underwear and put on a damn thong come on you look stupid as hell," says Alexa.

"You didn't tell me you were going to cut them that short," says Maryse.

"I was on your ass," says Alexa.

Maryse takes off her shorts and does as asked letting Alexa work on Leanna's shirt. She cuts down the front of the shirt and puts tiny holes down both sides. She destroys a spare shoe using the holes to make it cuter. She use shoe string and ties her shirt together but leaves it open enough that the whole side of her chest is showing, Alexa has her go braless. Leanna looks in the mirror and actually really likes it.

"Nice job, Bliss," says Leanna.

"I have my moments, now go out there flirt and get them under your fingers. Do anything possible," says Alexa.

The girls leave rolling their eyes knowing what they need to do. Every day they target four guards each and get them under their thumbs making sure the guards look away from anything they say or do. The girl guards were the hardest as they couldn't use normal terms with them so they worked out deals with them. Even gave them a spa day for working so hard with what they had in the prison. Madelaine even scored some "hot rocks" that she made at the farm with some help. It took two weeks but the girls ruled the prison from the inside. No one crossed them knowing one word from them would end anyone in solitaire. Now the only question left was how the girls were going to get out.


	6. Chapter 6

While the girls are doing all that Alexa is getting help from the outside from Stephanie Mcmahon, who works with the government, to get the girls out. Stephanie makes some calls and makes sure the girls know the plan, she gets the girls transferred to a different prison a bit far from the prison they are at. On the way there, there is an "accident" and the girls have to stop. Someone breaks them out but Leanna "gets left behind", the police catch her and let the others go thinking one of them will come back for Leanna.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! This wasn't part of the plan! Why am I the only one getting transferred?! What the actual fuck!" says Leanna.

They start dragging her off back into the van guarding her so she can't get out.

"What about the others?!" asks Leanna.

"We will get them another time, let's go Decker," says a guard.

They get her transferred with earplugs in so they don't have to listen to her whining all the way there. Leanna waits at the prison getting the night watch on her side while waiting for the next move. She gets a text from Alexa four days later on a burner phone.

"Get ready to get out, keep acting actress," texts Alexa.

Leanna smiles then waits for her cue to get out one day during night shift a "guard" with red hair shows up at Leanna's cell. This guard is Maria Kanellias, she lets herself inside the cell and switches clothes with Leanna. Leanna smiles and locks the cell before turning toward her.

"The money will be in your account by morning," says Leanna.

"It better," says Maria.

"Promise," says Leanna.

She then finishes up the rest of the shift as Maria before heading out the door without anyone thinking a thing about it. Maria pretends to be Leanna for a week until they find out she isn't Leanna. They drag her to the precinct not to far from the jail and they chain her to the table.

"Where is Leanna," says one of the officers.

"I don't know," says Maria.

"You have to know to take her place," says the same officer.

"How can I know something if I'm in prison, use that brain of yours," says Maria.

"They didn't tell you where they were going?" asks another officer.

"No," says Maria.

"Why should we believe you? You have been pretending to be someone you aren't," says the officer.

"Because it's the truth," says Maria.

"Okay let's say we believe you who are you?" asks the officer from earlier

"Sigh. My real name is Maria Kanellias," says Maria.

"How did you get in the prison?" asks the officer.

"I dressed up as a guard and went in. For something that is supposed to be high security you would think there was a log of guards," says Maria. "It seriously wasn't that hard."

"We do have one," says the other officer.

"Apparently not a good one, I said I was a new guard and they let me in. So either who you hired is dumb as hell or they don't have a good log or both," says Maria.

"Okay if you don't know where they are going why did you agree to switch places without something to get them on for when you got caught?" asks the officer.

"A) I got paid well, b) they didn't think you would notice they said you guys are dumb as hell. And they weren't wrong you all are dumb as hell. C) They didn't tell me and I didn't ask," says Maria.

"You do realise you are going into jail for helping a prisoner escape?" says the earlier officer, getting annoyed.

"Fine by me, I was already there for a week. I'm getting paid either way," says Maria.

"They'll find out we are looking for them and that you got busted!" says the officer.

"Like I care, I made bank, there was no deal saying that I would lose my money if I got found out. The deal was that I took her place I get money for how long I am in prison. You are arresting me so I am in jail for a little longer," says Maria.

"What if we make you a deal so you get less jail time?" asks an officer.

"And lose money? Hell no," says Maria.

"For more money, you get to have the reward money for the capture of the girls and like 6 months prison time," says the same officer.

"Oh really now?" asks Maria.

"Yes, you just have to help us get the girls," says the officer.

"What if...I do you one better?" asks Maria.

"What do you mean?" asks the other officer.

"I hear that there is certain firey red head that has been a pain in your ass. What if I get her?" asks Maria.

They both burst out laughing leaving talking to their boss and comes back still laughing.

"Our boss says that not only will you get out for getting her and the girls you get reward money for all of them and no jail time," says the officer through laughter.

Maria smiles putting her head on her hands smirking.

"Excellent," says Maria.

They unhandcuff her and give her the cellphone. She calls Leanna having the officers pretend that they are on the street.

"I got found out and they let me out thinking that you all forced me to do it. You are right they are dumb as hell. But I'm pissed," says Maria.

"You got your money you only didn't get paid for the week," says Leanna.

"Yeah well I want it now," says Maria.

"So needy," says Leanna.

"I did your time Decker, I can give your asses up," says Maria.

"Okay okay, come meet me I have to write a check," says Leanna.

"I want double," says Maria.

"Double?!" says Leanna.

"It's your own damn faults that I had to take your place," says Maria.

"Fuck fine, I have to talk to the girls. I'll text you the address," says Leanna.

Maria smiles at that and practically purrs in the phone.

"Excellent see you soon, don't screw me or I'll screw you," says Maria.

She gets the address and hands it to the officers.

"Now how are you going to get Becky?" asks the officer.

"Leave that to me. Let's go," says Maria.

"Woah woah you aren't going," says the officers.

"Fine get them without Becky," says Maria.

They talk it over and bring her with them to Alexa's house. Maryse and Alexa answer the door expecting Maria.

"I'm afraid Maria couldn't make it she sends her best regards," says a female officer.

The girls try to run but the officers swarm the house and start tackling the girls down and handcuffing them. Becky is watching from the tree confused not knowing what is going on.

"Aw what's wrong sweetie did you think you were going to get them? Too bad," says Maria.

"Who the fuck are you?" asks Becky.

"A friend," says Maria.

Becky comes down looking at Maria confused.

"You got the police on them?" asks Becky.

"Yup," says Maria.

"So you really are friend," says Becky.

"Yup," starts Maria.

They clasp wrists but Becky feels pain shooting down her arm she looks down and looks back at Maria, before she can react Maria decks her nose breaking it. She pulls Becky down and starts taking her out. She takes her handcuffs putting them on Becky then uses Becky's rope tying her up under the tree by her foot hanging her up in a rope cocoon. Before gagging her with a gag that Becky keeps on her for Leanna's whinny mouth.

"Just not your friend. Stay put sweetie," says Maria.

Becky doesn't say or do anything she really can't. Maria walks her way to the front listening to the girls yell at her calling her a traitor.

"You did good, Mrs Kanellias, you will get your pay after three months," says the chief.

"I get no jail time for my prize, come on I want you to see something," says Maria.

They are confused but follow her to the tree. They can't help but to be stunned at the capture of Becky. They really thought she would be harder to capture.

"H-how?" they all say.

"She wasn't expecting me didn't even know who I was, so I knew it would be easy to catch and trick her," says Maria.

"Well...then you are free to go and we will wire the money for you...after we get these guys to prison," says the chief.

"Excellent," says Maria. "See you."

The officers get Becky off the tree carrying her away. When Becky wakes up she is back in the prison chained to her cell.

"What he actual hell?!" asks Becky.

She looks around her cell wondering how she got here. She sighs and goes over to the guard outside of the cell.

"Is there a fucking reason that I am chained to my room?!" says Becky.

"You aren't that stupid Lynch you know why," says the guard.

"I know why I'm here not why I'm not chained to the floor!" says Becky.

"You are prone to be dangerous that's why," says the guard.

"When will I be unchained?!" asks Becky.

"For meals that's it," says the guard.

"Uh...a lady has to go to the bathroom eventually," says Becky.

"The toilet is right nearby and if you get your monthly there is tampons above the sink," says the guard.

Becky snarls rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Gee thanks that makes me feel so much better," says Becky, sarcastically.

She sighs laying down in bed just thinking of other things. As for the others, Carmella is chained in the room with Alexa, Maryse and Madelaine is chained together and Leanna is chained in her own room while her roommate Natalya gets to rub it in her face that she is free to go where she wants when she wants in the confines of the prison.

"Will you stop bragging?!" asks Leanna

"Let me think of that..no, it's too much fun," says Natalya.

"..I hate you," says Leanna.

"I hate you too," says Natalya.

Natalya leaves to get some prison gym time. Leanna throws a shoe at Natalya that lands outside of Leanna's reach.

"Ooo looks like you will only have one shoe for now," says Natalya.

"Fuck you!" says Leanna.

"Sorry hun, I don't swing that way," says Natalya.

Natalya leaves out of hearing shot.

"Fake ass bitch," says Leanna.

Leanna kicks the bed and holds her foot forgetting that she was barefoot on that foot.

"Can you adjust the chains?! They are uncomfortable," asks Leanna.

"Sounds like you shouldn't have escaped prison more than once," says the guard.

"Is that a no?" whines Leanna.

"That's a hell no, shut it Decker and relax. Not like you can do anything else," says the guard.

He ignores her other requests finding her very annoying. Alexa isn't ready to spend four more years in prison so she gets up while Maryse is taking a nap going to the guard.

"I want to make a deal," says Alexa.

"No deals, Bliss," says guard.

"I want to give up the person who helped us escape," says Alexa.

"You got to be kidding," says the guard.

"I'm not," says Alexa.

"If you are yanking my chain.." says the guard.

"I'm not," says Alexa.

The guard leaves and comes back with his boss three hours later. They go into the cell and unchain Alexa but handcuff her again. They lead her to an interrogation room where they chain her to the table. An officer and Alexa's lawyer comes into the room where they wait for the officer to stop pacing.

"So let me get this straight your client will give up who helped them escape for less jail time?" asks the officer.

Alexa whispers into her lawyers ear.

"She will even give you the phone with the conversations proving that what was said was said knowing that this person is good at lying and letting them all burn in hell," says Alexa's lawyer.

"She gives us all that we will take her charges down to escape and theft," says the officer.

"That's five to ten years and it's the first time escaping," says her lawyer.

"We can do five but that is it," says the officer.

Alexa thinks this through and nods talking to her lawyer.

"Alright, but she wants the sentence brought down to two years prison and three years probation," says her lawyer.

"You got to be kidding!" says the officer.

"This person single handedly helped five prisoners escape, she is more dangerous than my client," says her lawyer.

The officer thinks it over and goes to talk to her boss before returning back to the girls and agreeing to the deal.

"Stephanie Mcmahon, before you scoff I have the texts here," says Alexa.

She reaches into her shirt and grabs the phone giving it over to the officers. They look at the texts and get all they need to be able to arrest her. Alexa is escorted back to prison before heading to Stephanie's office. The officers knock on the door, Stephanie blinks confused but plays it cool.

"How can I help you officers?" asks Stephanie.

"Mrs. Mcmahon you are under arrest," says an officer.

"On what charges?!" asks Stephanie.

"On assisting escape," says the officer.

"I didn't do that," lies Stephanie.

"Cut the crap sweetie, you were gave up," says a different officer.

"Whoever it is is lying," says Stephanie.

The cop tosses the phone to her and she catches it looking at the text messages.

"No you are, Stephanie Mcmahon you are under arrest anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. With these rights in mind, are you still willing to talk with me about the charges against you?" asks the arresting officer.

"Yes," says Stephanie.

She doesn't say anything else as she is transported to a holding cell, she refuses a lawyer knowing it would do her no good to do so. Alexa gave her up, she can't wait to get her hands on Alexa when she gets into prison. She does have a court hearing where her lawyer fights her hardest to help Stephanie get out of prison but it gets her nowhere. Stephanie ends up in jail for a year. When she ends up in prison she finds Alexa and beats the living daylights out of Alexa until they are seperated. Stephanie is thrown into solitaire for three days while Alexa is in infirmary. After Stephanie's three days she is brought in front of everyone forced on her knees.

"Let this be a lesson to you, if you fight you will end up where Mrs Mchman ended. If there is anymore fighting you and the person you fought can end up in solitaire, there will be no tolerance. If you escape and you get caught, we just got approved to send each and every one of you into solitaire for a week. Is that clear?!" calls the warden.

"Yes ma'am!" says the prisoners.

"Dismissed!" says the warden.

They hurry out before they get her wrath, the warden leaves Stephanie on the ground. Natalya and Mandy help Stephanie off the ground.

"Hey, Alexa had it coming after what she did to you. You okay?" asks Mandy.

"I'm fine, thanks," says Stephanie.

"Hungry?" asks Natalya.

"Starving," admits Stephanie.

"C'mon let's grab a bite," says Mandy.

They go on to the dining hall to get Stephanie something to eat. In the meantime, Leanna is making too much racket that she is annoyed the guards to the point that they don't want to deal with her and the prisoners are ready to attack her. For the sanity of the prisoners and guards she is moved to a higher security cell where she is left alone on a floor. The only thing on her floor is guards. She is chained to this cell which makes her irritated but no one can really hear her complaints so she chills on the bed for now. For the next few days Mandy, Natalya, and Emma all help Stephanie re-adjust to prison life. To thank them for that she calls some people in the government and gets them all pardons and out of the prison. The girls are very excited about that as soon as they get out of the prison.

"Too bad Miss 'Bad-ass' lynch is going to find a way to get us back in prison," says Natalya.

"We didn't do anything!" says Emma.

"That doesn't matter she can find out anything at any moment get her ass out of jail and put us back in jail!" says Natalya.

"She's got a point, Em," says Mandy.

"I got it, she won't bother us again," says Stephanie.

They look at her and ask her what she means but Stephanie doesn't answer. They shrug going to her house to lay low for a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile back in the prison, Alexa, Maryse, Madelaine, and Carmella end up moved near Leanna when they cause too much problems in the prison but on different levels from each other still chained to their cells. A guard brings a package to Becky, Becky takes it confused and finds some alcohol in her package.

"Fuck yeah, after dealing with these bitches getting drunk sounds awesome!" says Becky.

She downs it then she stops when she starts feeling like choking.

"HELP! HELP ME!" she yells as loud as she can.

The guards come to see her hit the ground, a bus gets called she ends up in the hospital but dies quickly. They examine her but find no cause of death. The only thing they can think about is the bottle of alcohol that she got. They try to trace the package but can't find anything. They knew that Alexa, Maryse, Carmella, Madelaine, and Leanna had something against Becky so it was easy for them to get her murdered from the outside. They knew that Alexa had the most to lose from murder so they question her first. They bring her down to the precinct and put the bottle in front of her.

"What's that?" asks Alexa.

"It's a bottle that had something in it to kill Becky Lynch," says the officer.

Alexa goes pale getting up from her chair.

"She's dead?!" asks Alexa.

"Yes she's dead, don't act innocent. We know you hated her!" says the officer.

"I hated her sure but not enough to want her dead- wait you think I did this?!" asks Alexa, appalled.

"We know you did!" says the officer.

"Hey genius I wasn't anywhere near her, you have my cell phone so please tell me how the hell I would kill her with that bottle?" asks Alexa.

"It doesn't mean you didn't hire someone to get her killed. So who did you hire?" asks the officer.

"Hey dipshit check the visitor log I didn't have any visitors!" says Alexa.

They know she has a point so they return her to her cell. They check the log and find out that both Maryse and Madelaine has had visitors in the past two days. They bring them into two separate interrogation rooms.

"What is that?" they both ask.

"It's a bottle similar to the one found in Becky's room minutes before her death," says the officers.

Both girls go pale at that looking at the bottle.

"N-no she can't be dead! I just saw her having lunch not to long ago!" says both the girls.

"That was her last meal, until one of your visitors killed her," says the officers.

"You are out of your mind," says both of the girls.

"Am I? She got someone close to them in prison, not once but multiple times," says the officers.

"They aren't stupid enough to get thrown in jail, plus I'm not stupid enough to tell them while guards are near us to kill Becky. I hated her sure, but I wouldn't wish death on anyone!" says both girls.

"Who do you think would get her dead if it wasn't you?" asks the officers.

"Probably Carmella, she's always texting on her phone that she snuck in," says Maddalaine.

"Probably Leanna, she's dumb as hell and has been texting on her phone that she snuck into her cell. You guys took one phone but she isn't completely stupid she has more than one phone," says Maryse.

Instead of interrogating Leanna and Carmella knowing that they are compulsive liars, they force them to empty every pocket have a female officer strip search them even reaching in their bras. Then when they find nothing on their person they search the cells until they find the snuck in phones.

"T-that's not mine I am holding it for a friend!" lies both of the girls.

The officers and guards ignore them bringing it to a crime lab. The lab checks the phones out for three days even decoding some messages that were short handed comparing them to some shorthand notes that were found in the girls places.

"Nothing we even backtracked both phones, they didn't plan Becky's murder," says the worker.

"We have to get them to turn on each other," says the chief.

They throw the girls into a room where each girl starts yelling blaming the other for Becky's death but all girls think the others are insane for thinking that they planned Becky's death. After a few hours the girls are forced back to their cells. The officers rub their temples even taking pain pills for their headaches.

"Okay, it wasn't them," says one of the officers.

"No it wasn't, but someone killed a thirty-one year old girl," says the chief.

"What do you want us to do?" asks another officer.

"Start questioning prisoners, there has to be someone we are missing something." says the chief "Start tomorrow, go home each and everyone of you!"

"Yes chief," says all the prisoners.

For the next several days the officers try to find out who is responsible for the death of Becky on the inside of the prison. Someone from the outside finds them stupid and starts back crossing ALL of Lynch's arrests after going to pay her respects to her dear friend Becky. She finds out that Stephanie, Mandy, and Natalya all three have something against Becky. She starts cross referencing all the calls and text messages breaking every fire wall before finding who is responsible for her friends death after the funeral. Becky looked beautiful, her hair was straightened she was in a long black dress that wrapped around her neck but opened down the middle of her chest going to her midriff. The girl didn't give her time to cry over the death. She promised herself to avenge Becky. Naomi is in a bright brick patterned jumpsuit, she swoops in at Stephanie's house hiding as she watches her say goodbye to Mandy, Natalya and Emma. Mandy's hair was straightened in she was in a white slim strapped short romper with brown tie up heels, her back was open as well. Emma was wearing a pink crop top that tied in the front with black pants that had roses going down them with clear heels. Natalya was in a gray shimmering top that was wide open at the top and went to her belly button, she also had on a white vest, white and black pants with red gloves and a silver gray belt.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" asks Emma.

"Nah, it doesn't feel right. I didn't know her you know?" asks Stephanie. "Why are you guys even going?"

"Come on, Steph she was killed they are going to suspect us even though we didn't even do anything to her, the least we can do is show our respect," says Natalya.

"Yeah, it sucks that she died she was around our age too, scary how quick people go," says Mandy.

"Yeah it really is, alright I will be here," says Stephanie.

She hugs the girls and sees them go off in Natalya's car before heading inside. Naomi goes inside too sneaking into the back. She takes out Stephanie who puts up a fight not knowing who was attacking her. Naomi knocks her out forcing her out of her normal clothes then putting her in a strapless black long legged one piece suit, this suit was leather with triangle pattern going up to the middle of her thigh where it was lace the rest of her thigh, then meets up to what would be leather shorts. The "shorts" part was a lighter dark gray that had gems around the waist and legs, the top part of the one piece was leather in the middle but lace on the sides with roses embedded in it, she had a drop neckline that also had lace the leather had jems working up and around her neck. She wakes up tied to a chair.

"Who the hell are you?! What the hell is going on?!" asks Stephanie.

"You killed Becky and you are about to admit it on camera, that's what is going on," replies Naomi.

"You can't prove anything, I don't even know her well enough to kill her," says Stephanie.

Naomi throws sheets of papers on her lap, Stephanie reads the conversations she had on the phone going pale.

"W-where did you get these?" asks Stephanie.

"It doesn't matter, you are going to pay for what you did," says Naomi.

"P-please don't hurt me," says Stephanie.

Naomi turns on the camera pointing it at Stephanie. She writes on a note what she wants out of Stephanie.

"Tell the camera what you did, tell the world what you did!" her note says.

"I didn't do anything. Someone help! I'm kidnapped!" calls out Stephanie.

"No One's going to believe a corrupt business woman who works for the government." says another note.

"I have nothing to hide," says Stephanie.

"Then say it!" says another note.

Stephanie is quiet refusing to recognize anything. Naomi turns off the camera and starts beating the living daylights out of Stephanie until she hears Stephanie say: okay okay. She turns on the camera again, Stephanie cries a bit as she chokes back a sob she starts talking.

"I Stephanie Mcmahon hired a hitman to kill Becky Lynch, her alcohol that was bought as a gift was poisoned. The receipts are up in my office in the room. No one is forcing me to say this! I am admitting this on my own. These papers are the calls made to the hitman," says Stephanie.

"Do you regret it?" asks another note.

"Yes! Yes I regret it, I didn't even know Becky," admits Stephanie.

"Why did you do it?" asks another note.

"I did it because I didn't want to go back into jail, Becky is a smart girl and knows how to escape. My friends could have easily gotten back into jail..I didn't want them to suffer. They had nothing to do with this, they didn't even know she was going to die! Please. Please. I'm sorry," says Stephanie.

Satisfied Naomi scoops up the notes and leaves. She calls the police who comes to Stephanie's house for a "Break in" they go in there to find Stephanie tied up with a camera on her. They help her out to get a statement out of her to say who did it. She is too shaken up to even say who did it.

"Uh..you guys might want to check this out," says an officer, watching the tape.

They come over then watch the tape, needless to say Stephanie is handcuffed and taken to jail for the murder of Becky Lynch picking up the records of her phone calls. One officer searches her office upstairs finding the receipts that Stephanie was talking about. She is put in a high security prison near the other girls but also far away, she has guards on her twenty four seven finding her a flight risk. They strip search her daily for cell phones even checking her cell as well. She doesn't get a single package, she doesn't get rights as the other girls. She might as well be in solitare from her own cell.

Lana is bored out of her mind wondering how she even got here. She talks to her husband who isn't to happy to learn that she wasn't caught with what she is charged with.

"I am not an idiot, Rusuv. I wouldn't be caught with that substance. I knew about it but is that really a cause to put me in here?!" asks Lana.

"No! I will get you out of there, how dare they treat you so wrong?!" says Rusuv.

He leaves her there, Lana blinks not knowing what will happen. The case with Becky has the police behind on things but Lana's lawyer comes in with the guards.

"How dare you put my client into prison and not have any real proof that she did those things! I should sew all of you!" says her lawyer.

"Ma'am, we have nothing to do with that we just watch your client and other prisoners," says a guard.

"Well she has a retrial in an hour. Get those cuffs off of her now!" says her lawyer.

"Perry get over here," says the guard.

She does confused they get the cuffs off of her, Lana is lead out of the room. She is lead home to get ready for court. She has a sleeveless black silk dress with a black pull over sweater that has gold bulbs that make that sweater look like a jacket and has a heart neckline, she also has on a black lace choker her hair is straightened. They listen to the same spew then her lawyer has Lana go up to the stand unlike last time.

"Miss. Perry, What happened when Miss. Lynch attacked you?" asks the lawyer.

"I have no idea, she just attacked me handcuffing me," says Lana.

"Did you have anything on you?" asks the lawyer.

"No, as I was trying to tell the officers, I was arrested for no reason! I'm just the guard!" says Lana.

"Yet they still arrested you, didn't question you, and still threw you in court?" asks the lawyer.

"Yes," says Lana.

"No further questions," says the lawyer.

"Mrs Perry, do you notice exhibit A, that was found at the scene?" asks the district attorney.

"That's either Maryse's or Leanna's stash. They are always selling it to the models," says Lana.

"You knew yet didn't stop it?" asks the district attorney.

"I knew yes, I didn't have a right to stop them. It's like saying their boytoys had to stop them," says Lana.

"Their boyfriends you mean?" asks the district attorney.

"Yup, there is no way they didn't know about Maryse and Leanna," says Lana.

"They aren't on trial here," says the district attorney.

"Yet, I'm the one that was questioned, I'm the one who was just there and knew it was happening. I wouldn't let someone get too high. To the point of going to the hospital. If the boyfriends aren't getting into trouble why am I?" asks Lana.

The jury talks to themself, the district attorney doesn't have anything to add to that.

"No further questions," says the district attorney.

It isn't surprising that this jury says Lana isn't guilty of anything.

"Well Miss Perry after rehearing the case, I have to agree with the jury today. It is on behalf of this court, the state and the law that we let you go with our sincere apology," says the judge.

She hits her gabel on the desk, Lana smiles hugging her lawyer then her husband. She leaves happily knowing that she was wrongfully sent there. In the meantime, Naomi is working on finding Stephanie's hitman, she has been hitting dead end after dead end. She finally finds a spot and finds someone who gets pardon's for working with the government. She looks up things in Stephanie's phone, she finally gets the password, shaking her head at someone so smart having such a simple password. She finds the text messages then goes looking through them until she finds who she needs.

"Gotcha bitch," says Naomi.

She goes on a walk she swoops down on Michelle Rodriguiz who is lying on the ground about to take out her next hit. Naomi pulls her up by her hair. Michelle stands there in a dark purple sweater crop top that has her shoulders showing, black pants with a black belt that has a hoister on it, and black fold over boots. Michelle doesn't hesitate to hit Naomi in the stomach with the gun. She is quick to grab the handcuffs from Naomi, Naomi doesn't give up and starts fighting Michelle. Michelle doesn't say anything she just continues fighting Naomi off. She ends up handcuffing Naomi. She looks to take out her target, she finds that her target has left. Michelle points the gun at Naomi.

"You just cost me a lot of damn money tell me why I shouldn't take your ass out," says Michelle.

Naomi gets up still handcuffed working her arm to get the key in her belt, Michelle kicks her in the ribs sending her to the ground and puts the gun to Naomi's head.

"You won't win anything by killing me," says Naomi.

"It'll be satisfying," says Michelle.

"You're a hitman you don't take people out unless you get paid for it," sasy Naomi.

"Good point," says Michelle.

She removes the gun from Naomi's head settling with knocking her out instead. She leaves in her jensen interceptor. Naomi wakes up an hour later taking her key she unhandcuffs herself. She starts tracking Michelle and finds her heading to a house. She heads that way quickly pulling Michelle into an alley after waiting for Michelle to finish talking to a friend outside of her house. Naomi wastes no time to take the gun from Michelle putting it to her skull and handcuffing one wrist to a pipe.

"One wrong move and I'll blow your brains out," says Naomi.

"You don't have the balls," says Michelle, confidently.

Naomi presses the gun further into Michelle's head.

"You want to find out?" asks Naomi.

Michelle sighs putting her free hand up in surrender, Naomi keeps the gun on her while unhandcuffing her from the pipe and handcuffing her hands together. She leads Michelle inside her apartment, there she records Michelle admitting to taking out Becky. Naomi puts the gun down long enough to turn the camera off. Michelle gets up using the chair she is chained too as a weapon to try to escape, but she doesn't get far Naomi breaks the legs of the chair having Michelle get a massive rug burn. Michelle doesn't act like it hurts gets up and tries using her legs to defend herself. Naomi has the upper hand in this battle and gets her legs chained to Michelle's couch before calling the cops and leaving. She doesn't leave unscaved she is on her way to the hospital to get her collarbone back in place.

"Damn..bitch.." says Naomi. "..better keep an eye on her."

The officers arrived confused they get her unhandcuffed before watching the tape, then rehandcuffing her. They get her testimony on what happened and ask her about the woman who did that to her and her side of things.

"Look I don't know who she is. I just know that she is black, about 5'6, 120 pounds maybe 150, I don't know I just know that she is skinny in a weird ass outfit," starts Michelle.

"Weird ass outfit?" asks the officer.

"It looks like she painted weird colored bricks on her, it's like she got dressed in the dark," says Michelle.

"Okay tell me what happened," says the officer.

"This bitch showed up where I was taking out my next mark well..trying too. She interrupted pulled me up by my hair. I hit her with the back end of my gun, we got into it. I get ahold of her handcuffs, handcuff her, I turn to finish the job my target is nowhere to be found, so I turn my gun on her and threaten to shoot her. She reminds me I didn't get paid to take her out so I knock her out and leave. She finds me then pulls me into an ally by my house. She puts the gun to my forehead, I don't think she is going to kill me. She proves to me she will so I surrender tell her what she wants to know with my gun put to my head. When she puts the gun down, I take that as my chance to try to escape. She catches me breaks my chair I don't go down easy, break the bitches collarbone," says Michelle.

The officers blink remembering that Stephanie said that she was a fighter and dangerous.

"Who hired you and who was your next target?" asks the officer.

"I'm not a snitch," says Michelle.

"Who all have you killed?" asks the officer.

Michelle smirks in a way that sends a shiver down the officer spine.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asks Michelle.

They don't ask anymore questions they take her to the prison where she is handcuffed, chained on her ankles, wrist, and waist, four guards are on her. She is taken to a high security cell where it is basically an unbreakable glass cell with a bed and bathroom, a code is punched in and the glass falls, she is pushed in then the "door" is activated. She turns toward the guards smiling as they walk away.

In the meantime Emma and Mandy have been taking advantage of the freedom that they have won thanks to Stephanie by stealing a lot of stuff. Naomi catches wind of this and starts figuring out their pattern before attacking both girls. She has it a bit harder as it's two against one but she gets the bigger hand over both of them she ties them up to a couple props then stops.

"Have you all heard of 'La Pascualita'?" asks Naomi.

The girls shutter and Naomi smiles at that. She takes down two mannequins and finds some mannequin glue that they use just in case that the mannequin's break. The girls try to escape but they don't get too far from her. She tackles both of them down kicking out their knees she drags them to where the mannequin's were standing. She handcuffs Emma to a rack for now before prepping Mandy in one of the spots keeping her glued to the spot in a pose. She then does the same with Emma posing her in a different way. She has a clothes hook that helps customers get clothes down in the girls shirts helping them stand up straight. She calls the police and make sure they have glue remover. They are confused not listening to the second half they go to find that Mandy and Emma are moving. This freaks out the officers they call in reinforcements seeing this. The other officers don't believe the two other officers but go to humor them. They almost run away too until one of the others flash the light in the girls faces making them freeze.

"It's Mandy Rose and Emma Dashwood last I checked both girls are alive and well also covered in goods they about stole," says the older officer.

They go in there and try to force them off the stand.

"You are trying to break our legs! Get the glue off!" says the girls.

"What glue and one at a time?" asks the older officer.

"Some crazy bitch glued us here!" says Emma.

"Well we don't have glue remover so we have to get the hooks out of your backs and get the shoes off of you," says the older officer.

They pout about that getting in a worse mood but let the officers take them out of their shoes and arrest them while other officers get glue remover for their shoes to go into the evidence locker for now. The girls get thrown into jail, Stephanie can't help but facepalm then walk over to both the girls.

"You are idiots. You were free!" hisses Stephanie.

They look at each other and start blaming each other. Stephanie can't handle it anymore and slaps them both. They hold their cheeks too stunned to say or do anything.

"I don't care whose idea it was! The point of getting your ass out was to keep you out!" says Stephanie.

"Your one to talk Miss. 'let's kill the person who thrown us in jail even though she was in jail'" says Emma.

She doesn't say anything the girls roll their eyes walking away.


End file.
